Grizzly
}}| } }} } | - }=File:avtank_render.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="0" style=" font-size: 100%;" align="center" | Information |- |'Faction:' NSDF |- |'Name:' M60A7 MBT |- |'Codename:' Grizzly |- |'Vehicle Type:' Armoured Assault Tank |- |'Built By:' Unit Factory |- | |- |'Health:' 3000 |- |'Ammo:' 1200 |- |'Built Time:' 10s |- |'Scrap Cost:' 8 |- | |- ! colspan="0" style=" font-size: 100%;" align="center" | Hardpoints |- | AT-Stabber |- | Standard Minigun |- | MDM |- | Thumper |- ! style="background-color: #181818; font-size: 140%;" |'NSDF M60A7-BD MBT' |- | colspan="0" style=" text-align:center; font-size:90%;" | }=File:bvtank_redux.PNG}}}| }px }| } }} } | - }=File:bvtank_render.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="0" style=" font-size: 100%;" align="center" | Information |- |'Faction:' NSDF Black Dogs |- |'Name:' M60A7 MBT |- |'Codename:' Grizzly |- |'Vehicle Type:' Armoured Assault Tank |- |'Built By:' Unit Factory |} Description Based on the successful M60 series of ground tanks, the A7 is an extraordinarily versatile fighter and the backbone of the extra-terrestrial forces. Its wide selection of armaments makes it a devastating presence in almost any combat situation, while its six-point Articulated Exhaust V-Thruster array provides 2000 horsepower and the ability to reach speeds of 20 meters per second. Though still one of the most agile attackers in the NSDF, the Grizzly is weighted down enormously by its special grade of bio-metallic armour, capable of equally distributing damage (EDD) over the entire craft. This fortifies the vehicle by making concentrated attacks on a single part of the exterior ineffective. Attributes Physics * 20m/s maximum forward velocity * 15m/s maximum reverse velocity * 20m/s maximum lateral velocity * 90°/s maximum rotation Equipment * 30mm EDD armour * 1200 ammunition cells Weapons * AT-Stabber * Minigun * Manual Detonation Mortar * Thumper Variants Stealth Tank The Stealth Tank-variant Grizzly is armed with an AT-Stabber, a MAG cannon, and a RED Field. Ram The "Ram" variant carries no weapons. It is primarily useful in sniper matches, where it can be used for refilling ammunition and, as the name implies, running over other pilots. Black Dog Grizzly Identical to standard NSDF model in function, but standard armament is an SP-Stabber and Prox-mines. Kamchatka The Kamchatka is identical to the NSDF Grizzly in all regards but its paintjob, which matches that of the CCA 's Czar. Kamchatkas saw action piloted by American soldiers who remained loyal to Wilhelm Arkin and joined him in defection to the Soviet forces. Whilst it appears to be a simple reskin, the Kamchatka was actually created by DeusExCeteri as a demonstration of the UV remapping features available to the GEO Editing Utility. Rather than replacing the Grizzly skin it uses a separate geometry set mapped to the texture of the Czar. Skulls of War Grizzly The Skulls of War Grizzly is based on the Black Dog variant, and exchanges some of its nano-ammo capacity for more armor. The red hazard paint has been replaced with yellow, and most of the Black Dog emblems have been blown or burnt off or replaced with the Skulls' own emblem. Category:Vehicles Category:NSDF